


The Mage and the Skin-changer

by elwe1996



Series: The Mage and the Skin-changer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prologue, Shapeshifting, Skin-changer, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwe1996/pseuds/elwe1996
Summary: Two young people try to escape a continent that want's them dead just for existing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I hope to maybe get published one day so constructive criticism is very much welcomed, and feel free to point our any grammar mistakes that might be there.

**Prologue**

 

Many years ago there lived two races, the magi and the skin-changers, who lived peacefully alongside humans. The skin-changers were a nomadic people, never staying in one place for too long, they ranged all over the continent of Mirenthis. Because of their wanderings the skin-changers were able to keep up a flourishing trade business with both magi and humans, while the magi built a great empire spanning over half of Mirenthis. The magi built their empire in such a way that it accommodated the land around them, leaving as little of an impact on the environment as they could.

Though magi looked human in appearance they were gifted with extraordinary magical abilities, and their magic was always tied to an element of the natural world. Because of this they were more closely connected to nature, and constantly sought to maintain it's balance. This desire to protect nature would sometimes put them at odds with humans, who constantly looked to expand their realm of power.

As the years passed the humans grew fearful of the magi and their sorcery. Fear soon bred hate and the humans declared war upon the magi, seeking to wipe them out. The magi did not wish to fight the humans, and tried to reason with them but the humans wouldn't listen. It did not take long for the humans to slaughter most of the magi, and push those that remained back to their capital the White Arbor. The last of the magi made their final stand in the White Arbor, but their efforts were in vain. They were brutally massacred, down to the very last child.

The skin-changers had not taken sides in the human-magi war, and for a time the humans left them in peace. But it did not last long and the humans, who again grew fearful of something they couldn't understand, waged war once more. Unlike the magi the skin-changers fought back. This lead to a long and bloody war, where both skin-changers and humans were killed in great numbers. In the end the humans nearly pushed the skin-changers to extinction, and those who escaped vanished into the wilds. They are still hunted to this day, though humans seldom catch real skin-changers.

Not much is known about skin-changers because of their nomadic lifestyle, and because they did not keep many written records. All that is known about them is the war with the humans, their ability to transform into an animal at will, and that when they are in a humanoid form they have the characteristics of the beast they turn into.

 


End file.
